Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-9}{4y} - \dfrac{-2}{4y}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-9 - (-2)}{4y}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-7}{4y}$